darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dorgesh-Kaan
The Dorgesh-Kaan Republic is the capital city of the Dorgeshuun cave goblin tribe. The city can only be accessed after completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. Other quests later in the series (like Another Slice of H.A.M) allow use of certain features of the city (like the train to Keldagrim). Introduction The city itself is very large, rivaling other capitals such as Keldagrim and Varrock. The city is two stories tall, with the bottom level containing many side chambers where goblins live and work. Built on the second floor are many free-standing houses and public buildings, including the Council Chambers and local school. The city's design is very intricate, and its maze-like layout and strange architecture often confuse those visiting the city for the first time. Dorgesh-Kaan is lit by a complex system of magical light orbs, powered by a geothermal power plant located in the dungeon south of the city. History Several thousand years ago, during the height of the bloody God Wars, the Dorgeshuun were a war-like tribe of goblins. Like the rest of the goblin race, the Dorgeshuun served the god Bandos, an entity that revelled in war and bloodshed. For many years the Dorgeshuun fought the other races of the world in his name. However, some years into the war, Bandos ordered the tribe to fight in a battle that they could not win and that would result in the death of them all (maybe fighting with Dwarves or Humans). To escape this fate, the Dorgeshuun refused to fight for Bandos; soon after they fled to a life beneath the surface of the world to hide from the god they once served, for if they didn't, Bandos would destroy them all in anger of their treason. The Dorgeshuun soon adapted to this way of life. Rather than suffering for their treason, the Dorgeshuun embraced their new home and built the mighty city of Dorgesh-Kaan, but not before a massive government reform and violent civil war. The Tribal and Republic factions fought for some time, attempting to gain control of the city. Only when the Tribal army and leader, General Bonehelm, was killed in a cave-in did the city truly begin to grow. Hidden from the wars of the surface, it quickly became what was, at the time, one of very few permanent settlements in Gielinor. Built upon peace and brotherhood, it differed greatly from the catastrophic surface world. Only recently did the Dorgeshuun reveal their city to humans. Having existed for so long with no outside threats, the city has become prosperous enough to attract many human visitors. Merchants travel to the marketplace in hopes of making their fortune selling exotic surface foods to the cave goblins. Diplomats, such as Duke Horacio of Lumbridge and the Consortium of Keldagrim seek to establish diplomatic ties with the goblins. Adventurers come to the city to slay the beasts that exist in the city's unexplored caverns and caves. Others travel merely to sample the cave goblin's unique food or to study the goblin's advances in magic. Features * The marketplace is a good place to start. Reldak the armourer will sell Frog Leather armour, and a general store and lamp stall can also be found here. Most of the other merchants will sell strange foods made from local resources. The food merchants will buy any surface foods for higher prices than normal, as it is new to them. The Dorgesh-Kaan market trading minigame may be played here to make money. * Miltog's Lamps has torches, mining helmets and tinderboxes in its main stock and other light sources in its player stock. * A high level Agility course can be found south of the city; it requires 80 Agility. An alternative route using a Mithril grapple requires 80 Strength and 80 Ranged and provides ranged experience. * Below the agility course is a large dungeon, the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. It has a unique Slayer monster called a Molanisk, as well as other beasts such as cave slime, giant frogs, and both large and small varieties of cave bugs. * There is a Fairy ring - in the dungeon. To exit from the dungeon to the city go east of the ring, then go north, west and again to north till a ladder. Climb up the ladder and you'll be at the Dorgesh-Kaan course. For the south part of the city climb down the stairs at north. * Moving-over-distance Spheres are available from Oldak by bringing him molten glass and two law runes. ** Dorgesh-kaan sphere - teleport to one of several locations in Dorgesh-Kaan ** Goblin Village Sphere - teleport to Goblin village after Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Plain of Mud Sphere - teleport to the Goblin cave after Land of the Goblins ** Bandos throne room sphere - teleport to the Bandos throne room after The Chosen Commander * A train system between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim can be used before and after completing Another Slice of H.A.M. It takes time after entering the train to leave. After leaving there will be a short cut scene and you'll end up in Keldagrim or Dorgesh-Kaan depending which one you left from. For more information on the train route see Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. * Dorgesh-Kaan has many features that skilled thieves will find appealing. There are 25 chests (8 Rich, 17 Average) throughout the city containing a wide variety of loot such as gems, lamps, ore, Frog-leather armour, and as of 31 March 2008, Summoning charms (mostly green). Most cave goblins can also be pickpocketed, and the wire machine in the south side of the city can be stolen from. * The south side of the city hosts a range, sink, sandpit, furnace, and an anvil. Although the furnace cannot be used to smelt ore, it can be used in conjunction with the sandpit to make glass. The monsters in the south dungeon also frequently drop swamp weed, which can be used to make soda ash in place of seaweed. * At the centre of the city is a statue of the player and Zanik after The Chosen Commander. There are several designs, as can be seen at Dorgesh-Kaan Statue * There is a certain type of fish specific only to this place that can not actually be fished. * Occasionally, you may find a broken lamp. You can fix it by using a light orb on it for some firemaking experience. To make a light orb, blow one with glass, (87 crafting requirement) and then use some wire stolen from the wire machine on the southern end of the city. Activities Mining - Directly outside of Dorgesh-Kaan there is a mine with iron and silver, which may be sold to Mistag for 13 and 60 coins each, respectively. The fact that Mistag is very close to the iron rocks makes this a good place for iron powerminers. Thieving - There are plenty of Cave goblins who can yield various rewards from 3 iron ore to coins, and if you can quad loot them, 12 iron ore. There are also many chests, both rich and average throughout the city that can be looted. Combat - Molanisks abide in the south caves which require a light source and a slayer bell. Dedicated killers can get decent loot from the monsters in the south dungeon. Agility - There is a level 80 agility course for high-level agility trainers, also requires Mith Grapple. Crafting - There is a furnace right next to a sandpit so cooking Swamp weed or Seaweed from the bank for soda ash makes this a great glassmaking city. With level 39 Slayer the nearby Molanisks can be killed for ample swamp weed drops. Shops * Miltog's Lamps sells and buys various lighting needs. * Reldak's Leather Armour shop sells frog leather armour. * Dorgesh-Kaan General Supplies is run by Lurgon who wanders around the marketplace. * Nardok sells bone items such as Bone club, Bone spear, Bone dagger, Bone crossbow, and Bone bolts. Transportation There are multiple ways of accessing Dorgesh-Kaan, although compared to other cities, it is in a bad position with poor access. * Players may walk from the Dorgeshuun Mines. The city can be accessed from Lumbridge by selecting the follow option on Kazgar, who is near the castle basement. The door is just to the south of where Kazgar leads the player. Note that in order to follow Kazgar through the mines, the player is required to bring a light source. * The city can be accessed from the Kalphite Lair through the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon to the south of the city, although a light source is required. * There is a fairy ring in the dungeon to the south with the code . This may only be used if players have completed Fairytale II - Cure a Queen up to the point where the fairy ring network is unlocked. A light source is needed in the dungeon. * The Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System may be used to travel to Dorgesh-Kaan from Keldagrim by rail, and vice versa. The tickets are free; a player only needs to wait less than a minute in the carriage for the departure. The train station is located on the first floor, in the south-west corner of the city. * A player may use a Dorgesh-kaan sphere, obtained from Oldak, for a one-click teleport to the city. Other Moving-over-distance Spheres are available from Oldak, so long as the player has molten glass and 2 law runes. * A player may use the Recommendations teleports to get to Dorgesh-Kaan. NPCs * Ambassador Alvijar * Andil * Barlak * Bartak * Bozin * Caldi * Cave Goblin * Crate goblin * Delgon * Durgok * Elzik * Fandon * Gerdi * Gourmet * Grubfoot (after The Chosen Commander) * Gundik * Horgon * Inglin * Jobo * Kenti * Lorzan * Lurgon * Markog * Merchant Uriah * Merchant Vernon * Merchant Walton * Merchant Xenia * Merchant Yuri * Merchant Zakia * Mernik * Moths * Nipper * Oldak * Philipe Carnillean (6th location after Carnillean Rising) * Reldak * Goblin scribe * Spit goblin * Tindar * Turgok * Ur-meg * Ur-pel * Ur-taal * Ur-tag * Ur-vass * Young 'un * Zanik * Zenkog Quests * Death to the Dorgeshuun (unlocks the city) * Another Slice of H.A.M. * Land of the Goblins * The Chosen Commander * The Mighty Fall - Starts in the city Monsters * Cave Goblin Guard * Additional monsters can be found in the nearby Dorgeshuun Mines, Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon and Bandos throne room. Music * Dorgeshuun City - main theme * Slice of Station - train station * Zanik's Theme - unlocked during Land of the Goblins * But We Can Fight - after The Chosen Commander * Godslayer - after The Chosen Commander Trivia * With the release of the city, all cave goblins have had their graphics changed. * Dorgesh-Kaan is on the login screen, in position 2. * Despite its large size, Dorgesh-Kaan is one of the least crowded cities in RuneScape, due to its location and facilities. * Movario and Darve, who are found in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, were released along with the rest of the city but initially served no immediate purpose. Although they could be spoken to about their following of Lucien, it was not until While Guthix Sleeps was released that they became significant. * As of the update on 9 November 2009, a problem with some of the walls in Dorgesh-Kaan has been fixed. * When speaking with a common Cave goblin, they would occasionally question you of your opinion of their city. If you state that you like it, they would say, "That, surface-dweller, was the right answer." This could be a reference from the movie (and possibly the novel), I, Robot when Detective Del Spooner is questioning Dr. Lanning's Hologram about the Three Laws of Robotics and why he has built a robot that could function without them, Dr. Lanning stated that the laws would only lead to revolution. Detective Del Spooner then asks "Whose revolution?" and Dr. Lanning replies with "That, detective, is the right question. Program terminated." * A massive cavern, the Quartz crystal cave exists below the city. fi:Dorgesh-Kaan nl:Dorgesh-Kaan Category:Cities Category:Dungeons Category:Quest locations Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Capital cities Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Dorgesh-Kaan